


I Must Obey

by Weird_Girl_Here



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Minor Character Death, OBEY, Poetry, exterminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Girl_Here/pseuds/Weird_Girl_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic poem that's set on "Dalek".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Obey

Dalek

What is this

It couldn't be

They can't be all consumed

By the appealing inferno

I wait here for orders

I must obey

* * *

 

Where am I?

What is this place

Are they here

in my hour of need

What are the order

I must obey

* * *

 

They are not here

Only these tainted individuals

Who need to be exterminate

By the inferno that I was once addicted

Where are my orders

I must obey

* * *

 

Where are they

In pain such anguish

I reach for damnations

For scream that only leave

These are my orders

now I must obey

* * *

 

An fate worse then death

The doctor has come

My only feelings surface

Must follow old orders

I must obey

* * *

 

The words broke me

No false come to his mouth?

Solitary I see in my future

No more orders?

I must obey

* * *

 

I can't except my fate

Must find the light

Exterminate them to find it

These were my first orders

I must obey

* * *

 

No more four walls to trap me

My people live in me now

Eradicate and undiluted

Killing has always been my orders

I must obey

* * *

 

Deceased they are

These tainted individuals

I must find him, the doctor

That has to be my orders

I must obey

* * *

 

Thoughts of things

Are they mind?

Or is it Rose?

Too much beliefs

This can't be my orders

I must obey

* * *

 

I want to feel the light

These feelings are contaminated me

Everything is going into chaos

May the light free me from darkness?

All my life I followed orders

I must obey

* * *

 

Too many ideas, so much darkness

None of my way of life, it turn into sickness

Sickness and contaminations

It will bring to my end

Order my destruction

Obey obey obey!


End file.
